1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to digital electronic communications equipment and is specifically directed to a mobile comprehensive multimedia digital communications system particularly well-suited for law enforcement use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of two-way communications equipment permitting a mobile unit to communicate with a base or another mobile unit is well known. Two-way radios, for example, have been available for decades. Over the years more sophisticated communications have become available. Such systems not only permit two-way voice radio communication, but also support limited data transfer such as driver""s license information, fingerprints, arrest records, and the like. Such mobile data terminals (MDT) are in relatively common use in law enforcement work, and in many cases are standard equipment in mobile units such as squad cars and the like. The MDT provide an information link between mobile units and the base for the transfer of information.
A typical MDT, such as those offered by Motorola and in widespread use, permits the transmission and printing of written information such as a xe2x80x9crap sheetxe2x80x9d or the like and other limited information. These MDT are used in conjunction with the standard public service band two-way voice radio systems to provide both verbal and textual communication with the mobile units. Each MDT is permanently installed in the vehicle and the user must be seated in the vehicle in order to utilize it. This reduces the flexibility of the unit and restricts the operational performance of the field personnel. For example, when a patrol officer desires to check the registration of a vehicle after stopping the vehicle on the side of the roadway, he must first leave the squad car. He then approaches the vehicle and obtains information from the operator, and then re-enters the squad car and communicates with the dispatcher or base unit. Using currently available equipment, he typically writes all of the information on a paper while standing by the stopped vehicle, returns to the squad car and radios in the information, orally reading the written information into the radio.
The dispatcher is then responsible for keying in the information in order to initiate a search from available databases. The operator can then send the information derived from the search to the patrol officer via the MDT or communicate it orally over the two-way radio. This system is not only inefficient but also permits the introduction of errors due to the many times the information is transferred, to the pad and from the pad to the base radio operator by the officer and from the base radio officer to the system. Even more sophisticated MDTs that permit the officer in the field to directly input the information into the system via an on-board keyboard or key pad still permit the introduction of error by the transfer of data first to a pad and then to a keyboard.
Further, MDTs available in the art are of very limited scope with respect to the information which can be transmitted and received at the mobile unit. As an example, it might be desirable to obtain a visual identification of a suspect. At the present time this can only be obtained by giving an oral description of the individual over the two-way radio, obviously resulting in a limited description and not permitting a positive identification either by field personnel or the base station. Thus, the only way an accurate visual identification can be made is to take an apprehended individual to the base station. For this reason, visual identification is not confirmed in most stop-and-check situations.
More recently, laptop computers have begun replacing MDT because of the broader capability of the laptop processor. In addition, most law enforcement communication systems have been expanded to two-channel capability with one channel being utilized for historic voice communication and the second channel being reserved for data transfer. This preserves the availability of high priority voice communication while permitting simultaneous transfer of data between the base and the mobile or field unit.
Thus, as technology advances the data communications systems have progressed from a paper-to-voice-to-base-to-search-to-voice-to-action to a paper-to-processor-to-base processor-to-processor-to-action scenario. While the insertion of the processor or MDT in this system has increased the reliability of the data once it is entered into the system and has greatly increased speed of response, the opportunity for introduction of error by the officer on the scene has not been minimized since he must still visually obtain and input all information into the system. All of the improvements in technology have not reduced the potential for error for the personnel at the most stressful point in the information gathering sequence.
The National Crime Information Center (NCIC) has recognized the need to provide field personnel with better information collection tools. NCIC has stated that the current NCIC system is still using 1960""s level technology to fight 1990""s crime. The criminal element has surpassed the ability of the law enforcement agencies to perform. Data 911 has recently introduced an in-vehicle personal computer in an effort to address the move from MDT to laptops. The system is dash mounted and has an easy to use touch-screen, preserving some of the more desirable features of the MDT while providing more of the flexibility of the laptop. For example the Data 911 system includes the capability for digitally transmitting photographic information between the base and the mobile unit, includes built-in GPS positioning systems and has an option for a magnetic stripe and bar-code reader. The Data 911 system is the first effort to address many of the issues facing mobile unit support and information flow identified by the NCIC.
However, to date, there are not any systems which address many of the issues which continue to plague law enforcement personnel today. For example, all systems still require manual operator input in order to deliver information and initiate a response. This is not desirable when an officer is disabled or when entry of error prone data can cause an errant action on the part of the officer. While in-car systems continue to be improved and expanded in function, many of the historic limitations described above exist to the present day. It would be greatly desirable to provide a comprehensive system permitting not only oral two-way communication between a mobile unit and a base and/or other mobile units, but also the ability to capture information simultaneously as it is generated and without introducing keyboard error.
The subject invention is directed to a comprehensive, mobile, digital multimedia communication system ideally suited for law enforcement use. The system of the present invention is a highly integrated modular data system than not only provides the functional aspects of a standard MDT, but also provides enhanced functions through the use of tailored application of industry multimedia and mobile computing techniques. The system is based on standard industry rugged workstations and sensor devices packaged in an integrated system of modular construction, permitting customized equipment based on need and budgetary constraints. The system of the present invention provides a highly integrated modular data system of unique and comprehensive functionality.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the MDT is replaced with customized laptop type personal computer adapted to be connects to power, transmission and data support systems located in a vehicle such as, by way of example, a squad car or the like.
In its preferred form, the system will replace outmoded MDT hardware and the more recent, though limited laptop systems such as those offered by Motorola, Data 911, ALERT by Texas Transportation Institute and the systems promoted by NCIC and the like. The system provides a full service PC function in the vehicle and includes a reference map library with moving map function and route generator. Motion video display is provided with full recording and archiving capability. A full keyboard is provided, as well as stylus writing capability in order to permit data entry directly onto the system which not only reduces error but also assures immediate archiving and capability for immediate transmission to a central processor and to the dispatcher. A multifunction video display screen displays moving video, still images, textual information and graphic information in a multi-window format. A multi-function printer supports report generation, receipt of textual, graphic and other visual information and can be used to produce on-site printed materials such as, by way of example, citations and the like. A magnetic card reader and bar code reader permit accurate electronic capture of information without the likelihood of transfer error.
In addition, the novel monitoring capability of the system of the subject invention provides automatic detection and identification of emergency situations, with the capability of initiating an appropriate response without officer intervention. This is particularly critical in an xe2x80x9cofficer disabledxe2x80x9d situation. The situational information is introduced into the system and transmitted to the dispatcher on a real time basis. The system also incorporated an on-board global positioning systems (GPS) to provide emergency monitoring and tracking of the unit in critical situations.
As an example of how such a system would enhance the ability of a field law enforcement officer in dealing with an emergency situation, when an officer stops a vehicle for a moving violation he typically gets out of the vehicle and approaches the driver of the vehicle to obtain information such as a driver""s license, current registration and insurance verification. Under the prior art system, the officer will take all of this information back to his vehicle and using the two-way radio and MDT, will transmit the information to a base unit. Typically, he will read much of the information into the radio and perhaps key in certain alphanumeric information on the MDT. Using the present invention, the officer will be able to have the same manual options available in the prior art systems. In addition, he will be able to key in all of the alphanumeric information, rather than read any of it and transmit it orally, and in the preferred embodiment he will be able to xe2x80x9cswipexe2x80x9d the magnetic stripe of so-equipped driver""s licenses through the magnetic card reader to electronically capture and transmit the information without manually entering it, reducing the likelihood of error. He can also use the magnetic card reader to transmit medical information contained on a medical card in the event of a medical emergency. Car registration and insurance information can also be provided in this manner. The system would also permit VIN numbers and other data to be bar coded, for example on the dashboard VIN plate, and the wireless barcode reader could electronically receive and transmit this information directly from the plate, again reducing the likelihood of transmission error.
The system of the present invention not only minimizes the steps required to transmit critical information, but also reduces the likelihood of copying and transmission errors. In addition, by having all of the information in a digital, direct transmission format, the officer is able to transmit the information in a more efficient manner, permitting him to be less distracted from an emergency or high risk situation.
The system has even wider spread advantages and applications in other emergency situations where a suspect is being pursued, or an injury accident has occurred and the like. For example, the on board GPS system permits the base unit to track and monitor the whereabouts of the vehicle at any time and permits the operator of the vehicle to identify his location, heading and distance from a desired location on a real time basis without vehicle operator interface. Video equipment provided in the vehicle permits real time transmission of situation information, as well as archival recordings. The reference map library and the moving map function permit updates of route information on the multifunction image display screen and complete and accurate recording of the past route of the vehicle. Suspect data and other information can be transmitted to both the screen and the printer. In the preferred embodiment, a fingerprint scanner may be incorporated in the system to provide immediate positive identification of a suspect.
The comprehensive digital system of the subject invention can also be used to control on board electrics such as, by way of example, the siren, flashing lights and other indicators. Sensors may be positioned to monitor such things as deceleration and acceleration functions, speed and tilt, particularly useful in chase situations, both for real time monitoring and for historic retrieval purposes. The historical record of such information as the location, speed and control of the vehicle throughout a pursuit situation, the status of indicators such as sirens, lights and the like, could be extremely valuable if a serious event such as an accident occurs during a chase. Digitized audio from the radio or other sensors could also be recorded. Such information would be very beneficial in reconstructing the events leading up to a catastrophic occurrence.
The system of the present invention is also designed to provide on board terminal access for state, local and national NCIC databases, e-mail and facsimile transmission and reception and communications over private radio band, CPDP, and/or cellular link. In addition, emergency activation signals may be transmitted with the touch of a button or entry of a code or an encrypted message. For example, if back up is needed. A signal may be transmitted to the base unit by entering a code or activating a signal by the press of a button, and the base unit will be able to immediately locate the closest available back-up units by utilizing the GPS information from the sending unit and the other mobile units in the vicinity. A back-up unit can then determine the precise location of the sending unit, the shortest route and the estimated time of arrival by using the map library and the GPS information.
If an emergency signal is received by the base unit, the base unit can also remotely xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d or access information from the mobile unit such as location, view images, audio surveillance and the like. The base unit can also xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d or transmit information to the remote vehicle such as audio, siren control, light control, and the like. This could allow base station personnel to substantially assist an officer in an emergency or distress situation without being physically present and in many cases without sending a signal or xe2x80x9ctip-offxe2x80x9d to a perpetrator.
The subject invention provides a comprehensive mobile digital communication system greatly enhancing the safety, efficiency and functional capability of officers in the filed, while at the same time providing a base unit with critical data to protect and support the mobile unit. The system is of a modular design, permitting the system to be incorporated into law enforcement work while keeping in mind budget constraints. A basic system providing a PC (laptop) computer base, communications links, printer and reader capability, is competitively priced with a current radio/MDT system, with much greater capacity and functionality.
It is, therefore, an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a comprehensive digital communications system for use by a mobile unit.
It is another object and feature of the subject invention to provide a mobile communications system for supporting law enforcement personnel to replace the current MDT based systems.
It is also an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a modular communications system that can be upgraded at will, depending on need and budgetary constraints.
It is a further object and feature of the subject invention to provide a communications system with redundancy over several different wireless communications media such as, by way of example, Public Service, CDPD, cellular and the like, whereby the most reliable and/or cost effective services are use in a hierarchy or prioritized order, based on set criteria, with automatic back-up services.
It is yet another object and feature of the subject invention to provide a communications system capable of accepting and transmitting digital information in the form of magnetic stripe and/or bar encoding systems and the like.
It is an additional object and feature of the subject invention to provide a communications system permitting on board access to location, time and route information and/or monitoring and tracking data to the base unit.
It is another object and feature of the subject invention to provide a communications system giving field personnel real time access to local, state and national databases for identification purposes, including real time, on site, fingerprint identification.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.